Tras el Salto
by DrGerli
Summary: One Shot de la pareja Misa & Hikaru del Reto de Fanfickers. Casi cinco años han pasado desde que el Megaroad abandonara La Tierra. ¿Que es de la vida de la Capitán Misa Ichijo y el Comandante Hikaru Ichijo?


Día 2:

Misa & Hikaru

Serie: Macross (¿Flashback 2012?)

OS que forma parte del Reto de Fanfickers

* * *

—Capitán en el puente.

La Capitán Misa Ichijo entró al puente de mando de la Megaroad 01, la primera nave de colonización construida en La Tierra con el objeto de explorar la Galaxia y expandir la raza humana a través de las estrellas.

Llevaba más de cinco años al mando de la nave pero no dejaba de maravillarse ante la avasalladora visión que la gigantesca nave le ofrecía desde su posición privilegiada en el puente de mando.

—¿Estado? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento tras su consola.

Una de las chicas del puente giró su asiento y se puso de pie. —Sistemas FOLD listos, la flota tiene luz verde para entrar en espacio dimensional según el cronograma planeado.

La Capitán asintió e hizo bailar sus dedos sobre la consola. —¿Informe del espacio dimensional?

Otra joven se puso de pie del lado opuesto de la habitación. —El radar esta limpio, no detecto anomalías en el rango de los sensores activos.

Misa Ichijo asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué hay de nuestras defensas?

—Listas como siempre

La voz no la sorprendió, lo que la sorprendió fue el desparpajo con el que su marido hablaba a su superiora.

—¿Comandante? —preguntó mientras reprimía un insulto.

-Listos… Capitán… —corrigió el aludido. —Lo siento cariño….

Las risas estallaron en el puente y Misa estaba segura que lo mismo estaría pasando con el resto de las tropas que en ese momento estaban interconectadas con la transmisión de su esposo.

Cinco años y aun no podía mantener la férrea disciplina militar por cinco minutos… ese hombre… Hikaru Ichijo era… especial, si. Especial era la palabra adecuada. La Capitán suspiró y levantó la mano derecha. El silencio volvió a reinar en el puente.

—¿Están listos los escuadrones para ejecutar la maniobra FOLD, Comandante?

—Afirmativo Capitán, estamos en posición.

—Buen salto ahí afuera Hikaru.

—Te veo después— saludó casualmente el piloto mientras cortaba la comunicación. —Ya escucharon a mi señora novatos ¡No se queden atrás!

Medio centenar de gritos saturaron la frecuencia mientras los escuadrones de VF-4 se colocaban alrededor de la flota en posición de salto.

En el puente de mando las luces pasaron del blanco al naranja. La flota estaba lista.

—Ahora! —Gritó la Capitán mientras extendía el brazo hacia adelante, hacia la enorme masa de estrellas que ocupaban toda la vista al frente de su asiento.

Hacia el centro de la Vía Láctea.

La flota entró al espacio Dimensional como un solo individuo, como los enormes cardúmenes de peces que podían moverse con una sincronización perfecta.

Aquí, tan cerca del centro de la Galaxia, el espacio FOLD era un espectáculo de una belleza abrumadora. Por supuesto que las estrellas no se veían desde dentro, pero su impronta era evidente en el tejido dimensional y su presencia gravitacional creaba unas pequeñas sacudidas que todas las naves de la flota sentían cada vez que atravesaban una zona especialmente poblada de estrellas.

Como siempre, el tiempo era engañoso dentro de un procedimiento FOLD ¿Era una hora de salto realmente una hora en el espacio normal? La información se transmitia sin ninguna clase de dilatación espacio-tiempo, pero los seres humanos reaccionaban diferente mientras duraba el tránsito FOLD, eso era algo que habían descubierto a medida que los saltos se hacían cada vez más largos.

Tan de improviso como había comenzado, la flota salió del espacio dimensional con un estallido de luz y energía FOLD.

La Capitán Ichijo fue la primera en ponerse de pie y observar el lugar a donde habían llegado. Estaban cerca de una estrella grande y roja, no de las más grandes que habían visto en todo sus viaje, pero si lo suficiente como para iluminar de un tono rojizo a toda la flota a pesar de estar a varios centenares de UA de distancia.

—¿Reporte? —preguntó Misa tomando asiento nuevamente.

A su alrededor la actividad se intensificó mientras cada estación, cada nave y cada oficial reportaba su posición y estado al Comando Central de la Megaroad01. Al cabo de unos minutos el informe estuvo listo.

—Tenemos luz verde en toda la flota, Capitán.

Misa suspiró satisfecha mientras se quitaba la gorra. —Buen trabajo— dijo.

El puente de mando estalló en un aplauso. Era algo que hacían siempre que emergian de un FOLD, como una especie de ritual de agradecimiento. Misa había adoptado también esa costumbre y aplaudió junto al resto de las chicas del puente.

Una llamada se escuchó en los auriculares y fue prontamente respondida por la oficial de comunicaciones. La joven levantó el auricular y escuchó con atención la llamada. —Entendido, ya se lo comunico— respondio. Inmediatamente colgó el auricular y dió vuelta su silla en dirección a la Capitán. —Capitán, mensaje del Comandante Ichijo, desea reunirse con usted de inmediato.

Misa asintió con un gesto de la cabeza y se levantó del asiento. —Iré a mi camarote— dijo.

Una hora más tarde la puerta del camarote se abría para dar paso al Comandante de Escuadrones Valkyria, quien pronto se vió atrapado por el insistente abrazo de una preciosa niña de tres años quien, a los gritos, se arrojó al escuchar la voz de su padre

—Hola Miku! —saludó el piloto mientras levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno a la niña pequeña —¿Como estuvo el salto?

—Había arcoiris! —respondió la niña emocionada

—Claro que si, miles de arcoiris… un dia si tu madre te deja voy a llevarte en la cabina de mi VF-4 y…

—Ni se te ocurra. —dijo una voz detrás del enorme sillón blanco en el centro del camarote.

Hikaru dejó a la niña en el suelo y rodeó el sillón. Misa se había quitado los zapatos y la gorra y estaba tendida boca arriba de una formo poco adecuada a su estatus militar.

—¿Ya cansada, Capitán?

La mujer suspiró y se enderezó un poco. —¿Cuantos saltos llevamos ya? ¿Treinta?

—Treinta y uno— dijo Hikaru con seguridad. —Deberiamos dejar de hacer estos saltitos y en cambio usar la capacidad máxima de salto de la flota… podriamos llegar al centro de la Galaxia en dos o tres mega-saltos como mucho

Misa miró a su marido y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Ni hablar, es demasiado peligroso.

Hikaru se sentó junto a su esposa y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Misa…

—Oh Hikaru… espera, no delante de Miku…

El comandante Hikaru tomó el casco de vuelo que tenía sujeto a la espalda y lo sostuvo frente a la niña que los miraba divertida —Oye Miku ¿Quieres jugar con mi casco de piloto?

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo?—preguntó la niña encantada

—Por supuesto, pero ve a jugar afuera ¿Si?

La niña dió un grito y prácticamente arrancó el casco de las manos de su padre. Con dificultad se lo puso en la cabeza y se dirigió zigzagueando hacia la puerta del camarote imitando el vuelo de uno de los cazas de combate

—Ten cuidado linda! —grito Hikaru mientras la niña desaparecia tras la puerta corrediza. —Listo… ¿En que estábamos?

—Estabamos por besarnos..

—Oh sí, ya recuerdo. —dijo Hikaru mientras besaba apasionadamente a su Capitán, esposa y madre de su preciada hija.

Misa se entregó por completo a los besos y caricias de Hikaru. Su esposo podía ser el subordinado más insufrible

de toda la flota pero cuando estaban juntos… cuando estaban juntos realmente se complementaban el uno con el otro.

—No sabes como te echo de menos ahí afuera— dijo el mientras besaba el cabello castaño de su esposa. —Cuento cada minuto del salto para poder volver a estar contigo.

A esas alturas Hikaru se había transformado en todo un experto en desprenderse de las elaboradas ropas que el alto mando obligaba a llevar a su esposa. Con un par de movimientos ambos quedaron completamente desnudos y se arrojaron con ardor en la cama matrimonial del camarote privado.

Hicieron el amor apasionadamente, como lo hacían cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba entre el descanso obligatorio entre salto y salto.

Luego permanecieron abrazados largo rato, mirándose a los ojos como si uno pudiera leerle la mente al otro, en perfecto silencio, como bajo un hechizo maravilloso.

—Pero lo digo enserio. —dijo de pronto Misa luego de separarse del abrazo de su esposo y romper aquel momento mágico.

—¿Que cosa? —pregunto Hikaru satisfecho

—Lo de llevar a Miku en tu cabina… ni se te ocurra

Hikaru hizo el saludo militar como acatando la orden— Así se hará Capitán…. por cierto, volvió a suceder.

Misa giró la cabeza en dirección a su esposo —¿Tú también…?

El piloto asintió y su semblante reflejó la preocupación.

—Te lo dije, debemos reportarlo al alto mando

Hikaru gruñó y salió de la cama de un salto. Ya habían tenido esa discusión otras veces pero tenerla luego del sexo era… demasiado.

—Minmay. —los labios de Misa susurraron el nombre. Miró a su esposo quien en ese momento estaba vistiéndose. —Su canto se está volviendo…

—Ya se escucha dentro del espacio FOLD. —respondió el piloto. —No creo que mis hombres lo escuchen todavía pero se están esparciendo rumores entre los colonos…

La Capitán asintió.

—Misa… ¿En serio no me estás ocultando nada?

A decir verdad en esos momentos Hikaru no veía a Misa como a la todopoderosa Misa Ichijo, Capitán de la Megaroad01 y responsable directa de la vida de más de Ochenta Mil almas bajo su protección. En esos momentos solo veía a la mujer que amaba cuyos ojos reflejaban tristeza. Sin poder resistirse volvió a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Misa…

—Lo se. —dijo ella. —Se que tan importante es ella para la humanidad Hikaru, lo se pero…

El joven se apartó un poco y colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de su mujer. —Espera. —dijo. —no es necesario que me digas nada. Confio en ti.

La mujer asintió y apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de su marido… estaba tan segura con él.

—Es información clasificada pero… es necesario que lo sepas Hikaru. Voy a contarte todo lo que se de Minmay.

Esa noche los dos hablaron largo y tendido, interrumpiendo la charla solo para alimentar a Miku y llevarla a la cama, donde se quedó dormida abrazando el casco de su padre.


End file.
